


cRABBY KIN K

by spookybergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: CRACKFIC HELLL YEAH, M/M, Sex, almost furry sex???? but it's not, crab suit, had to repost bc ao3 was being shitty, if they found this i would dIE, shanes got a crab kink, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybergara/pseuds/spookybergara
Summary: shan wasa exited to git hom becsuea he culd lok up cKRAB





	cRABBY KIN K

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry

shan was sooo exited to git hom bc he culd loooke up pictur s of kRAB and ryna did nhot kno but shnae lov cRABBBBB

shand fdelt bbbbaaaaaad abgout LIEUNNNNGG to hes bf bU T rnay woud leaf he if he knewwww,,,,,,, whGAT was sHgnae SUPOSD TOO DO

enahS got hoM nd wengt to he lap toup and he look uP

secksee cockoNUT kcrab

shame clikced on first pikture of cOCKNUT KRAB ON TREEE  
"oooohh yeA babby u hvae them CKLAWS oooo yE E T"

ahame contigtnured to stRO KE himslfe when rany wlaked inn

"hay beby what are you- wHEHSJHDISJWJSJDKDJWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT"

sHAKNE LEAPEING UP FROM HE COMPUTE  
"BEBA ITS NHOT WHGTA YPU YHINK"

"SHANME WHGTATATAT TAGEH FAAAAAHHHKKK" nayR sCREEMED 

"bab i'm sGROKYYY iM LOVE YIU BUT KRAB"

"YOSU LOVR CRSB MOAR THANE U LOVA MYEEEEE" ryand sCRem

"bAbE i'm SAROOORRDYYYYY IM crubyinf writs ngow,,,,,,,, Bleas 4 gIVE me,,,,,,, bgaby im LOVED YFU SP MICH Blease,,,,,,,,, givd me ones moAr chGANEAC BGABY" "shane stiop crytyping this is a vERBAL converstiano" shgane sighed "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bb leT me mak it UP to u....." tyan nidded "mgaybe i'll mayke it up too yUO ;)))))))))));););););););););););)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) $gane was sH90k he difnt kNow what yanr had plaANed??????????¿¿¿?¿¿¿¿¿????¿ but he was rEA D Y LaTeR sgAne alaked hone after werk teh neckst day yran had nOt bean @ woryk so sgnae ASSumd he wad home he walk into apartymneat "rUyannnnnnnnnnnnnn r u deD" sqame heards rayn voice sae somthINF "hAY SEXEE BOII" sfane turne but did not sEEEE nrya. "i hop uoy wil likce ;))))))))))" ynar sayed from sOMEHERE "rNtay wher are yIuo" "am i secksee shane" sham turned nd saw rYAN wlakign diwnsatairs in a "crab" ryna wlked dwnstras in a cRABP CHOSTUME shNAGE chaoKed onf he sPIt idt wdaas too thing he loced moste in th werld,,,,,,, nrya nd cRabs shNea could feel he dICC GET HAAARD "yrna,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,, younlook,,,,,,,,,,,sgo hot rn bB" rnay smorrked "do u wnt sm cLaw bAbb" "y-yeet" shakne breathd sgane can clodre and strtd to sTrok th cklaw "ooOoooOooOOOOooH yeA kRab-yran" shnea maoned "m gona put mah DICC in th cRAb" ssjjshdjajebdjxjjsjsbshsjhehane moaend "sTICC YAR CRB DICK IN MY CRUSSY" DYANANR SCREMFRD OUT LOWD shanges cUm in pNANANTS with a "MOAOANANAONAONAN" he yLLEF" *aFtEr* "rnya" " "can u bi me a xrab suot so i cna pINCH" "ok" you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me


End file.
